


Fed up

by Eriksigal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriksigal/pseuds/Eriksigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj grow fed up with Cloud and decided to let the anger out at the blond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fed up

The bruised youth sat at the armchair sipping from the whiskey bottle and thinking, he barely escaped death during their attempt to find Jenova and bring the world to its demise. But who exactly was the most disgusting for him from all enemies is Cloud, youth`s eyes narrowed the blond contained everything he hated - fake morale, lack of arguments, mental issues. 

Kadaj also suspected him of being a pervert like all moralists. He inhaled the stream of sweet smoke and leaned his spine into the armchair "I wonder maybe it is the reason Sephiroth burnt Nibelheim down maybe he tired from Cloud`s attempt to force him into sex slavery and from how everyone else didn`t care. Silly thought but I think it is possible - Cloud is a homo, and has no mercy towards us, has no sympathy towards us, doesn`t regard us as equal, so of course, he would try to make Sephiroth into his victim, especially since everyone else wouldn`t judge him because of their similar attitude towards our race. I wonder maybe Cloud has the same to me, what if instead of killing he would want something worse" contemplated concerned youth "what if... I remember these stories about perverts, rapists, molesters, they all were the model family guys, the model moralists, he remembered the story about the woman told how her family is ashamed by her being unmarried in her age, and how her brother who raped her in childhood, joined the ranting." He is also remembered the story of a girl who had stepfather who scolded her for playing computer at the late hour, and who raped her, and her mother stood his side, helped him to escape imprisonment," all the rapists he heard of were the perfect moralists, hetero, righteous even if their victim was a girl, human girl - usually either no one believed her, or they blamed her for what happened - it is all made him sick, the world was a sick place, he will do a good deed if he will change it, Cloud fought for the world`s staying as it is, Cloud was the one who was a villain. and Cloud was so much like these rapists and surely everyone, including Tifa would stand his side. And maybe they all expect him to take it as something normal, they wrong. These bitches possible think it is cute and sexy him doing sexual violence towards me, I wonder what they will say if I will do such a cute and sexy things to their precious Marlen" the youth smiled sincerely and childlike. "Oh, she is a model virgin, just like virgin Mary, one of the ones who they considered as a good victim, of course even if an ordinary human girl get raped she needs to have an ideal reputation in the eyes of society, Marlen was exactly the example of a good victim to whom will be streamed all the pity, cause a sexual violence, like all the types of violence, had tendencies to be judged only if victim is good by society`s standards, "it is exactly what I shall do" thought Kadaj diving hand to his penis "I wonder how gorgeous it will be, with shadow creepers by my side, they surely would live to use humans as their bitches too. Cloud would tell me I`m a fag when I would get to him, so funny it is - they would say I`m sick when I would rape Marlen and that I`m gay when I would rape Cloud - yet if I would be raped by Cloud, even if at age six they would say it is sexy and cute, Cloud is normal and a hero to hell is it, I would have my fun" he thought, continuing to massage his dick, it is sprouted the thick thread of sperm, the youth smiled imagine it on the enemy`s ass and on his precious` Marlen dead face

While he drove hijacked car, still with the joint in his mouth, he thought about how he is possibly risking but he couldn`t take it anymore, mother and shadow creepers wouldn`t leave him anyway, he made deep inhale of smoke which gave him feeling of confidence, barely restrained himself from touching his newly arousing dick. Mentally praising himself for the self-control, he grinned imagining how he spare all this semen for the bunch of his enemies, who now was asleep peacefully or chatting nicely and sweetly, his grin, still with the joint in it, widened at the thought that soon it will be changed and the air would be filled with their precious shrieks, the peaceful typically hetero and sickeningly normal household will be painted by their blood, and their blood covered, wounded flesh, defeated, agonising, would accept his throbbing cock, cradling him in moments of bliss in which he would feel like in paradise, would see his beautiful mother, silver-haired like himself, smiled at him warmly, which would urge him thrusting fiercely again and again, ready to pass away in such happiness

He let out the moan, ready to cry out of impatience and frustration, he stopped the car, he needed to cool down to not make some mistake, he is also need some whore, he moaned again, unzipping his pant, let his manhood out, starting to jerk this off, but stopped soon, he need to spare his strength, human did so much for him, he need to shower them with awards for their kindness, and from what he heard humans were obsessed with sex and semen, well, so he`ll give them this.

He continued his joyride, in anxiety in concern, disturbing images unwilling flooded his mind, in his mind`s eyes Cloud thought that his demeanor is against moral, at the same time Cloud thought how good it is to fuck him and how sad it is that he is not interested and died without it being happened, or how Cloud made him gaging on the cock and he called this punishment, how Cloud fantasizing about Kadaj giving him blowjob and feeling jealousy to Tifa, how at the same time Cloud imagined being raped by Sephiroth and how Sephiroth feeling penance for this, begging Zack of forgiveness and letting him having his ass as a redemption, Kadaj`s pupils dilated at all of this, he barely avoided to set on the extreme speed, now he was boiling with anger, he knew that maybe Cloud really has no such fantasies but it doesn`t change the fate of the inhuman girls in lab - he remembered how some of them were also raped, he is also remembered the stories of rape of usual human girls by moralists with the absurdity excuses. He knew world was full of sick people, who all was sure he is insane and immoral, and this is all that Cloud was standing for, so it wasn`t mattered if he personally was a rapist or not, he is going to pay and his fate should warn and teach the others

He left the car finally, he was walking seemingly empty street when he heard Reno called him out "psycho" or something like that, Kadaj answered "funny to hear this from the one who raped his daughter to check out if she is virgin, and then you killed her in order to not let her get to her future husband while being tainted, it was so boring I must said, perfectly portraying human`s morality and sanity" "What?!" said Reno, "denying your own typical sins, aren`t we, how boring" he said slicing his head off

He felt like a heavy stone left his shoulders


End file.
